


White and Red

by Invidia_Envy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace being a hysteric mother hen, Alive!Ace, Alive!Whitebeard, Almost Law-centric, Brother Complex, But then I researched, Crack Treated Seriously, Doting brothers, Eustass Kid or Eustass Kidd?, How Do I Tag, Humour, I honestly don't know what happened, I intended to write it 1k long, I was pretty sure it was Kidd with double Ds, KidLu, Kiddlu, LawLu - Freeform, M/M, Marineford War-fix it, Oblivious Luffy, Protective Older Brothers, Romance is a little hard to be seen, SOULMATES!, Slash, Someone please answer me, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, Soulmates AU, There's A Tag For That, War of the Best-fix it, a bit crack, author is crazy, eh whatever, found out the it might be a little hard, kidlaw - Freeform, not Kid, woah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invidia_Envy/pseuds/Invidia_Envy
Summary: Law just never expected to ever meet his soulmates... Not when he's an escapee with life expectancy less than half of the remaining time to meet his soulmates. But when he survived the whole fiasco, he knew it was just meant to be.He just never expected his soulmates would be captains of their respective crew in the Worst Generation. He reluctantly accepted them.But it might be a long time before he could really talk about being a proper soulmate with his youngest soulmate with doting brothers orbiting around... Alive!Ace Alive!Whitebeard





	White and Red

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta-ed

Trafalgar Law had always thought his life just can’t catch a break. Born in the paradise of North Blue, Flevance, with a loving family and beautiful city... He was a blessed child. The only weird thing about him was that he was born with _two_ soulmate’s watches. One was around his right wrist, whilst the other was around his left wrist.

Even if other people thought it was weird, Law ignored them. Law thought he  _was b_ _lessed._ Two soulmates? Heck yeah, two people who could make him happier than he already was.

And then the whole lead problem explode and Flevance was...

Crying, wailing, _hating,_ Law clutched the watches around his wrist.

_Fourteen years, six months, thirteen days, 7 hours, 4 minutes, 33 seconds.._

_Fourteen years, six months, thirteen days, 7 hours, 6 minutes, 42 seconds.._

The average life expectancy for Flevance’s current generation is nothing more than fourteen years old... Law was ten... Suddenly, Law felt faint. This blessing... was nothing but a dream. He won’t meet his soulmates. Nor he could be happy with them. _Unfair._ What’s the point of having two soulmates? What would his soulmates do when he died?

When people died, their soulmate’s watch will be broken and stopped ticking, before turning dark. That was not something people loved to see. Will his soulmates be heartbroken?

_Unfair. Unfair. Unfair. Unfair. Unfair. Unfair. Unfair. Unfair. Unfair. Unfair. Unfair. Unfair. Unfair._

Law hated everything. If he can’t have his family... If he can’t have his soulmates... He’ll watch the world burns for all he cares.

* * *

 

Being under Doflamingo was not easy, the man was a jerk so was his entire ‘family’ that disgusted Law secretly. But that was the only way for Law to get his revenge to the world, without being too insignificant like an ant.

“I just noticed...” Doflamingo suddenly spoke up as he looked at Law, “Do you really have two soulmate watches, Law?” Doflamingo peered.

“Eeeh? Impossible, it’s usually only one right? One of them must be a normal watch,” Trebol said.

Law traced his watches, glaring murderously, “No, they’re real deals.”

Doflamingo tilted his head with a frown, “Would you come closer, let me see.”

Begrudgingly, Law walked closer to Doflamingo and showed him his watches. Doflamingo leaned in and inspected them before straightening himself, grinning.

“Well, aren’t you a wonder? Two soulmates! You’re the first case I’ve ever seen to have multiple watches,” Doflamingo laughed, throwing his head backward.

Law scowled, “It’s useless, I’ll die soon anyway. I will never meet them.”

Doflamingo stopped laughing and looked at the boy, realizing that might be true. “Well, you’re still a wonder,” Doflamingo grinned again.

Law rolled his eyes, not waiting for Doflamingo to say anything else, he turned around and left. Anywhere is fine as long as he’s not subjected to that peculiar gaze.

* * *

 

In Sabaody archipelago, Law tried so hard to not look nervous and fidgety. If nothing went wrong, today was the day he met _both_ of his soulmates. And currently, he was sitting in one of Doflamingo’s property, a slave auction house.

Law glanced at the times.

_7 minutes, 49 seconds..._

_9 minutes, 58 seconds..._

Mind you, he was in a freaking human auction house. A disgusting auction house which auctioning humans they kidnapped to be slaves. A human auction house that belonged to Doflamingo.

Generally disturbing auction house.

That meant, either his soulmates were equally disgusting people who wanted to buy a slave... Or his soulmates would be those who got auctioned.

God, Law started to regret this, maybe he should have gone to a beautiful park, an amusement park somewhere on the island perhaps. Maybe his meeting won’t be so awkward. But Fate was the one that decided its own self, no matter what, Law being here alone is already a fate, and nothing could disturb it so Law could just suck it up.

Although Law never really believe in Fate, he believed more in Karma. But for the sake of his soulmates, Law will give some credit to Fate.

Hopefully, Fate won’t disappoint him this time (As like it always had for the last decade).

Law felt Penguin nudged him from the side, indicating something troublesome was appearing, “Captain, Kidd Pirates,” He whispered simply and Law recalled that extremely obnoxious crew which was said to be the ‘worst’ amongst the Worst Generation. Obnoxious and a pain in the ass were Law’s impression to this one particular Pirate Crew.

Law could hear some voices a bit further, seemed like they also noticed the presence of Heart Pirates, Law craned his neck to give one of his infamous creepy smirks, raising his hand to flip the bird for the other side-

**_*DING!*_ **

A loud noise resounded within the Auction House, this noise was not unfamiliar. Everytime soulmates found each other, this noise would resound, the Soulmate Watch had run out of time to count before the meeting and it will ring the alarm to notify its host.

Two of dinging sounds resounded and they gathered some attention.

Law’s smirk froze and Kidd’s glare twitched.

The crewmembers of both crews gawked at their own respective captain in pure incredulity and disbelief. _Like, what the fuck?!_

“... Kidd, just then...?” Killer shifted on his feet and pointed to Law, trying to make sure he did not just imagine that.

“Captain...” Bepo gulped as he nudged Law.

Law slowly lowered his offensive hand and Kidd loosen up his expression, although his eye was still twitching.

Okay, this is just awkward.

Penguin lowered his cap in shame, Shachi simply acted like he saw nothing, Heat lowered his head fearing he would burst out laughing (And Kidd will kill him), whilst Wire scratched his head. This was not how they imagine their meeting with their captain’s soulmate, at least the didn’t imagine it in an auction house, and for the soulmate to be a captain from another Pirate Crew...

“Want to say hi?” Killer tilted his head towards Kidd who simply scrunched up his face like he was in pain.

Law sighed, so one of his soulmates was not one need a saving, but a possible asshole. The ‘worst’ in the Worst Generation. Should Law stood up and greet him? No no, if he did that, he wouldn’t have his pride as the captain of Heart Pirate, he just flipped the man up! For God’s sakes!

Meanwhile, Kidd is also in dilemma, he never really checked his soulmate watch except for a routine check once every few weeks, so he didn’t really think when he entered an Auction House, intending to watch yet another of humanity abuse, he would meet his soulmate here. Kidd didn’t want to say hi, not after being flipped off like that... Where would his pride as Kidd Pirate’s captain, if he approached him that way?! Eustass Kidd did not do shits like awkwardness or being lovey-dovey.

He always imagined his meeting would be as the usual common meeting, in the street, in a shop, or heck! Someone in a ship he pillaged maybe?! He imagined if he had to approach his soulmate, he would do it cooly or at least brimming with badassery. Not like this. Nope. Maybe Kidd will talk after the Auction is finished. Oh, Kidd hoped his other soulmate wouldn’t be-

***CRAASH!!!***

Suddenly the ceiling broke and a flying fish drove through inside the Auction House, accompanied by sheer bloody screams before crashing to the ground.

“Were you trying to kill me?!”

“You were the one who forced me!!”

“Cough! Cough!”

The dust cleared up and three people could be seen-

**_*DING!*_ **

_‘Oh, Fuck!’_ Law gave up his hope for his other soulmate to not be another weirdo, even though he hadn’t seen the face clearly.

“Ah! What was that?!” Luffy exclaimed as he held both of his hands up, incredulous. “AH! My cool watches stopped ticking! Why?!” Luffy cried out.

“Stop? Didn’t it just ring? You’ve found your soulmates?” Zoro rubbed his waist as he said so.

“Luffy!”

“Wait, the one that rang just now was yours?!” Strawhat’s members perked up at their captain’s (arguably normal, in their standard) entrance.

“AH! We should find Camie!” Luffy then remembered about his main goal and forgot about his watches.

“Oi...” the crew’s eyes twitched at their captain’s short attention span.

Law actually straightened and leaned down to look at his second soulmate, “Monkey D. Luffy...” Law smirked. If Law thought Kidd was ‘Obnoxious’, then Luffy was ‘Interesting’, the boy might be crazy alright, but you can’t deny he had some kind of charm... So he was Law’s soulmate too? Not bad, a bit of sunshine won’t hurt to contrast Law’s and Kidd’s darkness.

Kidd also stared at the lithe captain some distance away... Someone whom he had thought as his greatest rival one-sidedly all this time, was actually his soulmate? Fuck, Fate surely liked to play a big joke. Well, at least he was cute.

“At least this one didn’t flip you off in the first meeting,” Killer said teasingly.

“Killer, I will kill you,” Kidd growled.

On Law’s side, Shachi clicked his tongue, “Captain, will we hold an alliance marriage to them both? They’re captains from big crews which also in the same generation as yours.”

“Shachi, shut your mouth,” Law dismissed his nakama blandly.

“Captain, do you want to go and say hi?” Bepo murmured.

Law closed one of his eyes lazily, “No, let’s see what ruckus he’s planning to make.”

“But, that’s your soulmate over there,” Penguin said, furrowing his brows which hidden in his hat.

“Yeah, so?” Law smirked, “Isn’t that more interesting?”

Law was right.

It really turned out to be interesting, _really interesting._ Suppressing a grin, Law snorted, _‘He really went for it!’_ Law amusedly glanced at the half-dead Celestial Dragon not far from him.

Kidd also shared the same sentiment as he grinned down to his younger soulmate who acted like it was nothing as he turned towards his crew. As expected, although Fate likes to play joke, she truly made it no joke when pairing people up. This was the kind of soulmate that both men instantly felt fond of!

“Boss, that grin is too much to be directed at the Strawhat kid, can you even wait for the agreeable age?” Killer said again from Kidd’s side with an even more bland tone, which meant he intended to tease Kidd.

“Killer, I will kill you,” Kidd growled again and Killer rolled his eyes from inside the mask.

“Sure.”

Kidd growled at his Firstmate but suppressed his rage as he turned towards the Strawhat, “Well, well, you’re certainly as crazy as the rumour said,” This was it. This was the moment that Kidd had been waiting for, Kidd glanced as more guards filled into the hall, intending to catch the Strawhats, Trafalgar Law had ruined their first meeting with his offensive action- but Kidd still had a chance to show off in front of Strawhat Luffy!

The Strawhats looked at Kidd, cautious and rather aggressive in their stare but Kidd ignored them as he gazed deeply into his young soulmate’s eyes, Kidd held out his hand, “But you’re truly not prepared for this, huh?” Kidd grinned.

Luffy blinked, his gaze is as indifferent as always, “No,” When had he ever?

Kidd was about to clench his hand (to just destroy those foolish guards, their armors are metal aren’t they?) when suddenly a wave of unexplainable aura swept by and in the next moment, every small fries were out cold on the floor, Kidd’s eyes jumped in a slight surprise before a wave of displeasure washed inside him. Who had interrupted his moment to show off in front of his soulmates?!

At that time, Silvers Rayleigh strode into the hall, casually chugging some booze as he looked at Kidd and his crew, Law and his crew, before finally settling on Luffy and his crew.

Kidd and Law subtly tensed.

“Oh, Sorry, I didn’t notice you all,” Rayleigh smiled and Kidd smirked.

“Well, well, if it’s not the living legend. The Dark King, Silvers Rayleigh,” Kidd sneered.

“Ah, I go by old man Rayleigh now, don’t bring up my past, it’s hard to stay under the radar,” Rayleigh stopped.

Watching over Rayleigh and Luffy talked down there, Kidd felt Heat sneaked up behind him, “Boss, outside is already in commotion. An Admiral will come soon...” The meaning is clear, let’s bail out of here as fast as possible.

Kidd frowned, “Well, I’m done here. I wasn’t expecting anything but this place will soon gonna be graced by an Admiral’s presence, but I think it’s worth it to find my soulmates,” Kidd looked at Law then to Luffy.

The Strawhats responded at that, looking at Kidd as if he had just grown three additional heads, before looking at their Captain who blinked rapidly before picking his nose.

Nami hit him for that.

“Luffy! That guy is talking about soulmates!” Nami hissed.

“Yeah, so?” Luffy tilted his head. “Should I congratulate him?”

Nami resisted the urge to hit Luffy again, mainly because two pairs of furious and displeased glares is currently directed on her, “Your watches! They dinged, didn’t they?! You just found your soulmates not a couple of minutes ago!”

“Oh, yeah!” Luffy brightened up and looked at his watches.

They waited, but their captain didn’t say anything else aside for staring at the watches in what they supposed as a useless contemplation. Robin sighed fondly at her captain’s helpless character, “I take it you are one of our captain’s soulmates?”

Kidd nodded, “No shit, my second watch stopped as he crashed through the ceiling. Four dings could be heard at that moment, I’m sure as hell he’s my soulmate,” Kidd’s eyes twitched.

Luffy looked up slowly as he held up his hands, his face was surprisingly serious, his left hand pointed to Kidd, “You’re my soulmate...” Luffy said and the Strawhats felt like crying, to think their captain would grasp it within the minute! This was a miracle! After that Luffy turned his gaze towards Law and pointed at him with his right hand, “You’re my soulmate too.”

Everyone looked towards their captain’s other soulmate to find another infamous Pirate Captain of the Worst Generation, they should’ve known...

Law smiled, feeling a bit flattered, “Yes.”

**_*Boom!*_ **

The three’s supposed semi-romantic meeting was cut off as the marines outside were getting even more desperate, Kidd sighed loudly, “Whatever, I don’t want to stay here and wait for a damn Admiral to show up,” Kidd turned around and started to walk off with his crew. “You two little darlings don’t have to worry about the marines outside, leave it to me. Count it as my effort to support you guys as a man I am.”

As soon as the last word left Kidd’s mouth, Luffy perked up with an annoyed scowl and Law straightened with an agitated expression.

“”Hold it there!””

* * *

 

Ace smiled in spite of himself, the D brothers were running along the battlefield to escape and Luffy was cheerfully retailing his stories while kicking up asses. Ace didn’t mind, after all, Luffy was his little brother and he had suffered a lot. He didn’t mind a story or ten from Luffy even if they were currently running for their lives and freedom- now if only those _damn_ marines could stop attacking and cutting off his brother’s stories-!

“And so then, I yanked up Zoro and he screamed really loudly!-“ Luffy said as he dodged another swing of sword and Ace casually burned off the attacker’s hands, still smiling fondly towards his baby brother.

***Boom!* *CRASH!!!***

“It was soo cool, and the fish was cool too, I like flying on it-“ Luffy gestured distractedly as he punched another marine in the face not realizing that Whitebeard just made a big declaration to leave him to die in this mess.

“Oyaji!” Ace momentarily forgot about his precious baby brother as he stared disbelievingly at the tough figure of the man he had come to call “Pops.”

***Indignant and disbelieving shouts* *BOOM!!***

Luffy was too excited in his own stories, not minding even if most of the marines stopped to gawk at Whitebeard’s declaration (He punched them anyways), “And I crashed to the ceilings! I yelled, ‘Did you want to kill me?!’ to the funny driver dude, and loud dinging sounds also could be heard but I guess I didn’t really pay attention to it because of the crash-“

 _“What did you say?!”_ Not far behind Luffy, Ace already stopped to glower angrily at Akainu.

 _“What? Did I say something wrong? Whitebeard is indeed nothing more than a pathetic loser,”_ Akainu said disdainfully.

 _“He is not! Take that back!”_ Ace bellowed.

 _“-Ace!”_ The Whitebeards yelled.

“-And I punched this one stupid ugly guy because he shot my friend, Hatchan. And a bunch of guys started to attack me, but me and my crew kicked their asses back.” Luffy recounted, still not aware. “And then suddenly this cool guy with red hair spoke up-“

_“Compared to your father who conquered the sea and became the Pirate King, Whitebeard is nothing.”_

_“Shut up! He’s a great man, way greater than anything. Let me tell you this, but this era will be named Whitebeard!”_

_“Ace! Which part of fucking run, did you not understand?!”_

_“I can’t-“_

“Turn out he’s my soulmate!” Luffy exclaimed and Ace, who did not hear reasons and only listened to Akainu’s taunt just now, suddenly recoiled as his doting brother’s ears activated and he whirled to look at Luffy with gawking mouth.

“WHAT?!?!” Ace yelled, surprisingly, the amount of rage in this yell bypassed his earlier growls and glowers by thousands. Ace ignored Akainu’s taunt completely as he quickly ran after his brother who had gone a bit far away, “What did you just say?! I didn’t hear it wrong right?!” Ace launched himself to Luffy’s side and immediately latched onto his baby brother in terror.

“I met my soulmates! Two of them!” Luffy grinned as he conveyed the good news. From somewhere across the battlefield, Ivankov whooped and exclaimed _‘Two?! As expected of Dragon’s son!!!’_

Ace’s face slowly paled in terror, “What? But, didn’t you supposedly meet them in your thirties or something?”

“Nope. Met them in Sabaody’s Auction House.”

“Sabaody’s Auction House? Weren’t every auction house in Sabaody were for slaves?”

“Yup.”

“What the fuck?!” Ace cursed disbelievingly

“Portgas D. Ace, you can’t run away from your demonic blood-“ Akainu glowered righteously when Ace glared at him.

“Shut the fuck up! I don’t give a fuck about what you feel about me! Now can you leave me alone? I have a family crisis to be taken care of!” Ace yelled furiously to Akainu, his fury and anxiety for his brother actually activated his Conqueror Haki for the second time in his life, subsequently forcing Akainu to step back.

“Luffy, tell me about your _soulmates,_ ” Ace hissed the word like it was very unpleasant to his mouth.

“Torao and Kidd!” Luffy beamed up.

“Do you know anything about them???”

“They’re pirate captains like me! Isn’t that cool?!”

Ace gasped, “Pirates?! How vile!” Ace had completely forgotten he was a pirate himself.

“What’s wrong with pirates?” Haruta sounded offended.

“Yes, you’re a pirate yourself, Ace,” Izou said disapprovingly.

“Different! It’s different, okay?! My baby brother is too precious! I can’t just hand him over to rough pirates!!!” Ace hollered righteously.

“Mugiwara-ya!” Suddenly a worried yell pierced through the battlefield and everyone turned to look at another unfamiliar newcomer appeared in the pirate’s rank. Wearing a yellow hoodie and spotted jeans, also a nodachi in his hands, Law sighed in relief as he saw his soulmate was alright, if only that damn-

“See? He’s alright, he’s someone I acknowledged as a rival, he won’t die easily,” Eustass Kidd suddenly said from Law’s side, Law almost tempted to mutilate his redhead soulmate when Luffy waved at them.

“Torao! Kidd!” The youngest captain yelled cheerfully and it felt like Spring has come and warm sunlight has graced the cold Marineford. Such a bright smile, Law really liked it.

On the other hand, Ace is completely petrified, he hugged Luffy close as he pointed towards the two approaching men, who seemed to have come with their own respective crews. “Those two are Torao and Kidd?”

“Yeah! They’re cool right?!”

“One of them is a punk with heavy makeup and the other one is tattooed!!!” Ace yelled incredulously. _“Fuck! No!”_ how could his precious baby brother be with those two?! No! No! Fuck it Fate! Do you really want to get burned?!

“Torao, Kidd! This is my brother, Ace! Ace, they are my soulmates!” Luffy jumped and freed himself from Ace’s grip.

Seeing them coming closer, Ace adopted a stance of a stern brother who will kill you if you as much as even _glance_ at his baby brother, “So, you’re my baby brother’s _soulmates?_ ” Ace hissed the word like it is a poison, maintaining a murderous grin so Luffy won’t be disappointed.

Sensing a large amount of resentment and detest that suddenly directed towards them, both captains from the feared Worst Generation stopped dead in their track.

“Yes?”

“Yeah?” Law and Kidd answered at the same time. Originally it was all fun and lazy for them, Admiral Kizaru retreated to prepare for the war, although they couldn’t find their youngest soulmate, their watch did not broke, which meant Luffy was okay. They were just sitting around before the large screen in Sabaody, chilling, trying to be more familiar with each other without Law threatening to cut Kidd to pieces while watching the war like it was some kind of cinema.

It was all going okay and alright before a warship fell from heaven and the broadcast showed them that their youngest soulmate was in a fucking war between Whitebeards and the Navy. Of course, they can’t just sit still and Law dragged his entire crew to sneak into the Marineford but Kidd insisted to come along which made them a bit late.

“When did you two meet Luffy?” Ace squinted his eyes.

“... About a week ago,” Law shifted. He knew that gaze, damn it, he knew it would be just too good to simply have Luffy as a soulmate, of course it will come with a price...

“Ace! We should quickly escape from here!” Izou screamed to the second division’s commander to move his ass, but the fire user sternly crossed his arms.

“Look, let’s continue this interrogation somewhere else okay? Mugiwara-ya and _especially you,_ need medical attention ASAP. I’m a doctor, I’ll take care of you two,” Law said urgently, ignoring Kidd who had lost his goal to come here and instead currently wreaking havoc to some marine soldiers not far from them.

“What did you say?” Ace blinked.

“I’m a doctor,” Law repeated.

“No, the one before it. Did you just call my baby brother by a nickname?” Ace’s wide eyes looked at Law blankly. The rest of Whitebeard Pirates facepalmed, why did Ace decide to latch on that???

“No, that’s how I usually call people,” Law stalked closer as he noticed Luffy started to sway, but before he could hold Luffy, Ace already hugged his brother by his waist and glared at the surgeon.

“How old are you guys?” Ace hissed.

“Ace! Goddammit!” Marco shrieked from the distance in frustration.

“Someone! Can’t anyone drag Ace out of here?!” Haruta screamed.

“Is that important?” Law’s eyes twitched.

“Answer it!”

“According to the papers, Trafalgar Law is twenty-four and Eustass Kidd is twenty-one,” Someone tried to be helpful and answered.

Ace gasped again, more dramatically than the last one, “They’re older than I am!” Ace turned to his precious baby brother, “Lu, don’t get close to them for the time being!”

“What?!” Kidd cried out indignantly.

“You’re not nearing my baby brother at least until he’s thirty!” Ace declared.

“What?! He’s seventeen now, we have to wait for thirteen fucking years until he’s thirty!” Kidd yelled.

“Yeah, so?” Ace challenged.

“You have no right to stop us from getting close to him!” Kidd stepped up, seething.

Ace gasped again, “ _How dare you?_ He’s my little brother! I have every right of him!”

“Well, not by blood according to the latest news,” Kidd sneered.

Ace’s eyes practically ignited in fire, “Fuck you! _I brought him up myself!_ Do you know how much I struggled to protect him, nurture him, educate him, love him, dote him, how many times I had to get him out of a gator’s stomach?!-“ Many people raised their brows at this.

“-I was the one who always cleaned him up since I can’t trust him with water without being drowned! I tore out the fucking jungle whenever he was hurt! I was there for him for _seven years_ \- I very much aware that I have _every right to say something about him as much as a blood brother!_ ” Ace snarled.

Law pushed his red-head soulmate back, “Portgas-ya, I suggest you calm down so you won’t affect Luffy-ya, he’s sleeping right now if you don’t notice...”

Ace recoiled as he looked at his younger brother who is currently softly snoring against Ace’s chest.

Many people won’t be ashamed to admit they _did_ coo “D’aww” at the scene.

Enough was enough, Akainu raised his fist as he launched himself to the two brothers intending to hit at least _one_ of them, “Die demons!”

“ACE!!!” Many people exclaimed at the same time in horror.

“ _Room_ ” Law moved his finger, ignoring the chill in his spine as he _knows_ Doflamingo must be watching him right now.

But before Law could do anything, Ace surprising did a quick pivot, his left arm momentarily let go of Luffy’s unconscious form as he took a stance and punch out with his right fist, “ _Hiken!”_ Much to the shock of everyone present, the weakened commander managed to punch Akainu straight to the face and across the battlefield. Then, with a quick but delicate movement, he swept his brother back into his arms.

“OOOHHH!” The pirate’s side all cheered, actually scratch that, Kizaru and Garp from the Navy’s side even clapped to express their admiration.

“As expected of the Second Division’s Commander!”

“A powerful brother!”

“Power of Brocon!”

“At least it’s useful in this kind of situation!”

* * *

 

Law’s eyes twitched as he wondered how a simple (but dangerous and insane) rescue mission to bail his young soulmate out of this god-forsaken war, became... _Like this!_

“Are you sure you can treat me and cure my illness?” Whitebeard asked hesitantly as Law gouge out the last remaining bullet out of his huge body.

“Yeah, yeah, anything to get that brother-in-law of mine to approve me,” Law said in a bitter tone and Whitebeard laughed out loud.

“Thank you,” Marco and some other Whitebeard Pirates’ members and allies watched as Law worked and sniffed wistfully to themselves. How could they never think of this? Ope-Ope no Mi was practically an over-powered devil fruit in the medical field, it can freaking gouge out any disease out of your body and BAM! You were freaking cured and ready to kick ass again.

“It will be nicer if I can work in _a decent room_ and not in a damnable _war zone,_ ” Law said spitefully, some of them at least had the decency to look sheepish and helpless. Yes, they were still out here in Marineford’s ground.

It was a bit complicated to explain but to take it in a simple way after Ace punched Akainu, some gigantic body came out of nowhere and after that Law didn’t know how but Blackbeard and his rowdy crew appeared. Law knew Blackbeard, Marshall D. Teach, another of those who bore the name of D. But looking at the man today, Law only felt a disgusting taste in his mouth, as well as a strong sense of indignance about the fact that Blackbeard was one of _them._

Laughing obnoxiously, Blackbeard appeared and started to mock and offend practically everyone aside himself and his crew. With renewed fury (that disappeared because of Ace’s hysteria about his brother’s soulmates very earlier), Whitebeard pounced towards Blackbeard, beating him black and black. That didn’t last long sadly as Blackbeard’s crew stepped up and aimed towards Whitebeard intent to kill the old man.

The very much free Marco swept in after that, extending his big and majestic phoenix body to shield his Pops, and then came several earthquakes that created another Tsunami which Aokiji excused himself to freeze for (the lazy Admiral proceeded to disappear quietly then).

Sengoku was screaming something for the upper ranked officer to do something about the fight between those monsters only to find out the Admirals were not available, and Garp is still playing around with Diamond Jozu. Akainu was still suffering from a concussion, Aokiji disappeared to God knows where, whereas Kizaru was busy _doing something_ (That nobody really wanted to ask about).

Law had to defend himself when Doflamingo suddenly pounced and attack him. Yelling in rage, Kidd helped his older soulmate to defend from the flamboyant and creepy Warlord. The war which once paused because of Ace’s hysteria continued again.

The Warlords began their moves again, Boa Hancock was especially vicious in the second round, crying and cursing the Fate (People do that alot, so no one really thought about it much). And after a few rounds of punching the air, Whitebeard stopped to wheeze and coughed out blood.

Because of the commotion, Luffy stirred up from his sleep, which promptly enraged Ace who started yelling about “Could you be quieter! My  baby brother needs his sleep!” He didn’t even stop to wonder just _how could an all-out War be quiet?_

Then Blackbeard noticed Ace’s sorry state where he’s hugging his dear brother, and thought that Luffy was dead and Ace was in denial. He started to mock Ace and about how he originally targetted Luffy because he was ‘cuter’ and 'softer' than others.

Not only Ace was enraged, _furious, and ready to kill-_ Law and Kidd too.

Ace joined the fray, replacing Whitebeard, to go against the traitorous D. He and Marco practically did their best to burn things off as much as they can. But that wasn’t enough for Law, he wanted Blackbeard to die quickly. So Law did what he thought the fastest way to get out of Doflamingo’s claw to treat Whitebeard...

 _”I can cure Whitebeard of his illness, NOW!!! But someone needs to get this oversized bird off of my trail!”_ Law declared and that earned every pirate’s attention.

In the next moment, the Whitebeards did not even need to stop and think when they readily threw themselves onto Doflamingo who suddenly found himself under a giant heap of people not a second after.

And after that, Red Hair Pirates managed to arrive only to see the chaos in the battlefield where the Whitebeards were tag-teaming against the Blackbeards, Ace was screaming bloody murder as well about Big Brother’s codes about creeps onto his baby brother, practically everyone from Whitebeard Pirates and its allies were fighting and crying at the same time, old man Whitebeard was sitting with a suspicious man was... cutting some of his body parts?

And the last but not least, was how they noticed Luffy lied down with a red coat covering him from mouth down (Originally it was shoulders down, but  then Kidd remembered what Blackbeard said and grudgingly didn’t want his soulmate to be eyed over while he wasin his most innocent and defenseless state, hence, he covered from mouth down) and a red-haired gothic-styled man was standing guard near, a fortress of scrap metals around them- no one approached.

Law thoughtfully turned his head as he looked at the newly arrived Red Hair Pirate who was in a frenzy, comically debating whether Luffy was fine or whether they should just join in without saying anything to get revenge in case Luffy was really dead or stop the war in a case that Luffy was only unconscious- Their Captain was hiding behind Lucky Roo, convincing himself that he didn’t just see Luffy, hence, the promise still counted.

Law sighed, this would take more time before it eventually end right?

* * *

Two years later.

Say anything you want, but Law seriously can’t stand his one ‘brother-in-law’, the guy was basically a nightmare to Law, frequently visiting to tell him _to not even try and visit Luffy, he’s still in his training and can’t afford any distraction._ The guy was insane, his love for his brother practically bypassed this world- then again, Law knew, once a D loves something, they’ll treasure it and will even be willing to die for it.

What comforting to him was at least Kidd did not experience less and received an equal amount of threats and reminders from Ace’s frequent visits, it was always a delight for Law whenever his red-headed soulmate was in a predicament. Mainly because the said redhead started to give Law a (completely childish, in Law’s opinion) cold shoulder after Law got himself to be a Warlord.

In this two years, Law was proud to say that, although he couldn't stand him, he ‘tolerates’ this one brother-in-law.

He, however, _was not_ ready for the second brother-in-law to come along.

“I see, you’re one of Luffy’s soulmates, right?” The sweet smile could deceive even the devil... Luckily, Law could also deceive a devil.

“Yes, I don’t know Luffy-ya has another brother?” Law shook his hand, the two guys tried to overpower each other in the handshake before Law had to wince and admit the other man’s hand is very strong.

“Why, of course. I was ‘dead’ for ten years before gaining my memory back, Ace already knew but because Lu was in seclusion back then he didn’t really have the chance to know that I’m still alive,” Sabo dotingly pinched his baby brother’s cheek.

“Shishishi, Sabo surprised me. But I’m very happy you’re back!” Luffy beamed to his blonde brother who swooned and cooed at the sight, Law did not even bat an eyelid at the gap of emotion.

“Of course, Lu. I’m also very happy to meet you again,” Sabo kissed Luffy’s forehead, this time, Law twitched- no matter what Sabo was not Luffy’s real blood brother, of course Law was jealous. Dammit, Ace-ya did not even allow him for an innocent hug, until now Law couldn’t even as much as giving a forehead kiss to Luffy, yet...

“Luffy-ya, I’m happy you met your long lost brother _who had not been with you for the last twelve years,_ but we have to talk,” Law said seriously. He didn’t know why, but he felt like his youngest soulmate clearly did not have the common understanding about soulmates, he already felt something was wrong in Punk Hazard and only getting more suspicious each day, but his focus to Doflamingo prevented him to say anything.

Now Doflamingo was no more, Law really wanted to straighten his soulmate’s view... What if Luffy thought this whole soulmate thing was only “Nakama”? God helps Law, Kidd will be dragged down to the mud too. Law is doing this for his sake as well as Kidd’s sake.

Luffy tilted his head, an imaginary question mark appeared over his head, “What is it? Do we have more target?” Luffy freed himself from Sabo’s arms and Sabo looked at Law distastefully before turning around, whispering something to Luffy ‘I’m gonna be in the kitchen’ and left. The blonde entered the kitchen which was a safe distance away and closed the door.

“No, this is about us,” Law said seriously.

“Us?”

Law nodded, “Us. Kidd-ya, you, and I.”

Luffy crossed his arms, tilting his head and furrowed his brows, a gesture that he truly doesn’t understand what Law was talking about but he’s trying hard to think about it anyways.

Law smiled, “Luffy-ya, you know the three of us are soulmates, right?”

Luffy nodded, “Yeah, my watches stop at the same time I met you guys.”

“You know what soulmate is, right?”

“It’s someone you want to spend the rest of your life with?”

“Yeah, in our case, _people._ But it’s not simply, ‘spend the rest of your life’. Do you know?”

“Hmm...” Luffy blanked for a bit.

“It meant, soulmates are the people you love more than anyone else, people you wanted to love.”

“I like you,” Luffy said bluntly and Law had to blink at that.

Shaking his head, Law continued, “ _Love._ ”

“I love you,” Luffy said again before Law could continue on his explanation.

 _‘I really can’t win against him,’_ Law thought helplessly as he blushed at Luffy’s bluntness and unintentional cuteness. Covering his face, Law calmed himself down before looking at Luffy again with more composure than what he used to... which was much. “Kiss me,” Law stated.

“If you love me, kiss me,” Law smiled gently to the young captain.

Luffy blankly stared, nonetheless, he stepped closer and tip-toed-

“Luffy! Dinner is ready!!!” Sabo’s voice suddenly pierced through the humid air as he slammed the door to the small kitchen open.

Before Law could feel Luffy’s lips touch anything, Luffy had whirled around with starry eyes, “FOOD!!!” The young captain happily exclaimed and launched himself into the kitchen some distance away, Sabo gracefully stepped aside to avoid his rocketing little brother, the kitchen immediately sounded lively after that. Meanwhile, Law was left outside, alone.

Law’s grey eyes twitched as he looked at Sabo who elegantly smirked back at him.

“You just got  _sabo_ taged,” Sabo covered his mouth and let out a mocking, filled with schadenfreude, noble chuckle. After that, he gracefully turned back and close the door to the kitchen.

Law trembled as he gritted his teeth. Damn it, he _can’t handle TWO of them!_

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted it to be 1k long or 2k max. It rebelled and flip me off, I don't know what happened


End file.
